unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear Oh Mother
Dear Oh Mother 'is the 13th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 25th overall episode. Overview Anna returns to Mac and Makayla’s life after being convinced she was dead. Spencer tries to convince Morgan to stay. Liz worries about a different Kelly. Character Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Anna Archer * Morgan Cash * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Karen McCoy * Elizabeth Ellis * Jordan Black Guest Character * Kate Episode Monologue (Mac): … Previously on “Unexpected” “(The Flash climbs up a building leaving a red streak along the'' building)' Shawn: Look!” “''(Earth 1, Central City)'' Jennifer: What do you mean we aren’t in our universe? There are different universes?! Thomas: There are different universes also called different earths.” “(Thomas runs up the building)” “(Barry super-speeds up alongside Thomas) (Thomas looks at Barry and runs faster with Barry doing the same thing)' (Thomas runs up to his friends with Barry following behind)' Thomas: Stop! (Barry slows down)” “''Barry: It may be kind of simple or easy. You need to put something more like an object in your hand while running in the circle. It should open up a portal to that universe.” “(Spencer goes up to a kid walking out of store with a hooding on)'' Spencer: Hello? Have you seen a girl about this big? She has brown hair. (The kid takes off his hoodie and reveals himself to Spencer’s doppelganger)' Spencer #2: You look just like me. Spencer: I was going to say the same thing. Spencer #2: Who are you? How do you even look like me?” “''(Mateo, Thomas, and Ciera start running in circles)'' Barry: They are gaining speed. Caitlin: They need to go a little faster. It won’t work if they don’t pick up the pace.” “''(Jen, Thomas, Abi, Mateo, and Karrie jump into the portal)'' Spencer: Can you find my doppelganger and tell him thank you” “''(Barry nods his head towards Spencer)'' (Spencer jumps in the portal)” “''Spencer: At least spend a week with us. If you still want to get married go ahead. ''(Morgan looks at Jack) Jack: Stay with them. I’ll be fine you have helped me enough. Morgan: Fine. I’ll stay for a week!” “''(Anna walks in)'' Anna: I brought take out. Mac: Anna? Makayla: Mom! Anna: Yup, I am back.” … Mac: I thought you were dead! Anna: You thought wrong. You think you could kill someone so powerful as me? Makayla: How did you survive? Anna: I was flung to another island. There have been playing your downfall. Mac: Do you believe me now? Anna: Oh, don’t worry. I don’t blame Makayla. She is my favorite, unlike you… (Anna stretches her arm around Mac’s neck elastically) Makayla: Don’t hurt him! (Mac struggles to move) (Makayla uses her Gravity Manipulation to make Anna’s arm light making her drop Mac)' Makayla: Mac, run! Anna: Kayla…are making a huge mistake. Makayla: I’m fighting for what is right. I’m sorry…Mom. (Mac and Makayla run out the room) Anna: Amazing! Mac, I will find you and destroy you. Thanks to the new tracking device in your neck! (Anna laughs evilly) … (York University) (Tammi walks by Kelly giving her an irritated look) Kelly: Oh, Tammi! (Tammi keeps walking) Kelly: Uh Hello? Tammi: What do you want? Kelly: I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Tammi: Why would I do that? Kelly: We’re best friends remember. Tammi: I don’t hang out with people who stand me up. Kelly: I didn’t? Tammi: Save it Kelly. I have to get to class. Kelly: But I didn’t do anything. (S.S House) (Morgan walks down the stairs into the kitchen with her hair a mess)' Morgan: Good Morning! Shawn: Morning. Spencer: Morning, Morgie. Morgan: What’s with the new nickname? Spencer: Trying something new. Morgan: I actually like it. Spencer: Good. Now you should really consider not getting married. Shawn: I agree. Morgan: Shut it, Shawn. You have no relevance in this conversation. Spencer: You are too young. There may be someone else out there who really wants to be with you. Shawn: Like me. Spencer & Morgan: Shut it, Shawn! Shawn: Sorry… Morgan: I really feel like this is my time. If I don’t get married now…I don’t think, I ever will. Spencer: Hush Shawn! Morgan: I want to get married to someone I care about and who cares about me. The person who will do anything for me. Spencer: You will always have someone to be there for you. Even If it is your friends or even family. Morgan: You are right. I’m so glad to be your sister. I love you Spence. Spencer: I love you too. (Spencer and Morgan hug) (Mac and Makayla barge in the house) Mac: Spencer! I need your help. (Mateo and Abi run down the stairs) Mateo: What is going on in here? Makayla: Our mother she isn’t dead. Mateo: What? Shawn: I thought you told me she was dead? Mac: I was pretty sure she was. I don’t think so anymore. Spencer: Well what do you want us to do? Mac: I don’t know. I just need people who can protect us. (Jennifer walks down the stairs with her sleep-ware on)' Jennifer: What is going on? I was just in the shower. Makayla: Our mother is back and I think she wants to kill my brother. Spencer: Don’t worry we are here to protect you guys. Mac: Thank you. (York University) Liz: Kelly? Where are you? We were supposed to meet up 30 minutes ago! Please call me back. (Tammi walks up to Liz) Tammi: She is not coming. She is going to make up an excuse about forgetting. Liz: I don’t know. I don’t think she is doing it on purpose. This is the 10th time she has done this in the week. I think there is something seriously wrong with her. Tammi: You are just falling her traps. Liz: I don’t think so. I’ve been her friends for two months now. I seriously think something is wrong. Tammi: Whatever…Good luck trying to find out what it is. Liz: Thanks? (Tammi walks away) (Kelly walks up to Liz) Kelly: Liz? Liz: Kelly, where were you? Kelly: I don’t know. I was going somewhere and then all of a sudden I found myself at my house. I had an alert on my phone telling me to meet you here. Liz: Kelly, I think you have a problem. You should really go to the doctors about it. Kelly: No, I think I’m fine. Liz: No, I’m taking you to the doctors. Kelly: Okay. … (Hospital in Toronto) Kate: Kelly? Kelly: Yes? Kate: We have the results from your diagnostics. Kelly: Okay? Kate: You have Amnesia. Kelly: What? Kate: It would be best if you seemed for therapy or just follow a couple of these home care treatment. Kelly: Thank, you Doctor Matthew. Kate: No problem. Good luck Kelly. Kelly: Thank you. (Kelly walks out) Liz: What happened? Kelly: I have amnesia… Liz: What? Kelly: Yeah, they want me to go to therapy. I don’t know if I can handle this. Liz: You can. You will get through this. (Kelly pauses then looks around the room) Kelly: Where am I? Liz: You’re at the doctors…remember? Kelly: Uh…No? Liz: I should probably get you home. Kelly: Do I know you? Liz: It’s me Elizabeth…Ellis? Kelly: I don’t know who you are? Liz: I’m your friend. Kelly: I got to go! (Kelly runs out the hospital) Liz: Wait up! (Liz runs after Kelly) (S.S House) Jennifer: Well I will see you guys tomorrow. Spencer: You are leaving, where? Jennifer: I’m going to see an old friend. Morgan: Bye Jen. Jennifer: Bye Morgan. I really hope you choose to stay. (Jennifer super-speeds out the house) Spencer: Morgan, I really want you to stay a couple of more weeks. Morgan: I don’t know if I should. I kind of miss Jack. Spencer: We are family. We need to stay together. You know how special our lives are. Morgan: You mean how special your life is? Spencer: No, I mean ours. You are a part of my life everything in my life. Morgan: How am I supposed to tell him I’m not coming back. Spencer: Over text? Morgan: Really… Spencer: Well I don’t know. Morgan: I guess I could stay though…I haven’t even talked to Tammi and Kelly in forever. Spencer: Yeah. You are leaving to one person even though you have all these friends here. Morgan: Okay, fine…Stop trying to get me to stay. I’ll stay here for a couple more weeks. I’ll go tell Jack over facetime. Spencer: Good! (Sarala Island) Karen: Jordan, you don’t need to get yourself a suit… It’s simple just destroy them! Jordan: Yes, Master! I’m almost finished though. Karen: Ugh! Anna? (Anna teleports behind the bushes and walks out) Anna: Yes? Karen: I think we are almost done with the virus. Anna: What Virus? Karen: The Darkness Virus…The one that I plan on using to get everyone under the darkness. Anna: Oh, right. Karen: Soon the whole world will be under my control! I need to test it out on someone though. Anna: Jordan? Karen: No, you! (Karen throws a bottle full of darkness at Anna) (Anna dodges the bottle however, down falls a bunch of bottles turning Anna dark)'' ''(Karen laughs evilly) … Trivia